Vampire Host Club
by Leontine Welch
Summary: Weird murders are happening in Tokyo, and when Aerith goes missing, Kairi goes to look for her! Dragging her best friend Jade along with her, she's sure that a vampire is the culprit. But vampires don't exist. . . right? Sora x Kairi, Riku x OC


Vampire Host Club

[ Note: This is NOT my plot/storyline. This plot is from the manga "_Bloodhound_" by manga artist and author Kaori Yuki (_Angel Sanctuary_, _Godchild_/_The Count Cain _ _Series_). She's one of my favorite manga authors, and Sora and Riku as vampires look awesome. Again, the characters belong to Square Enix, the plot to the ingenious Kaori Yuki. ]

**_Plot_: When her friend Aerith goes missing, Kairi goes looking for her! She drags her best friend Jade along with her to solve the strange murders happening to high-school girls in her home town of Tokyo. On the trail to find Aerith, she stumbles upon the krankenHAUS club, suspecting the existence of vampires. Maybe the Kubichi brothers could be held responsible for the murders, but she needs proof first. . . [Sora x Kairi, Riku x OC].**

* * *

_Saa odore yo odore _

_kurue futari no kage wa hakanaku_

_Dakishime-au tsumi to _

_maboroshi haitoku no yoru ni_

_So dance, dance madly_

_Your time in the shadows is fleeting_

_Sin and illusion_

_Intertwine on this night of corruption  
_

一

**ONE**

**krankenHAUS**

"_Kairi. . . I. . . I think. . . That there's a vampire. . . !!!!_"

The beautiful auburn-haired girl with the stunning blue-violet eyes had spent long days and sleepless nights with her cell phone pressed painfully close to her ear, repeating that voice mail over and over and over again, straining her hearing to the limit for any clues that could help her find her. Aerith had suddenly gone missing for two weeks, and all that Kairi Akahana had as a lead what that weird voicemail Aerith left on her phone exactly two weeks ago.

_Vampires? But they're just a myth. . . Right? But why would Aerith bring up something like that? She would never make up something like that. . ._

About five months ago, strange murders started appearing. It all started with the first victim, Hano Kabatsu, a classmate of hers who had gone missing a few weeks prior to the murders, and her body was found cold and lifeless in a small sakura garden close to the Tokyo precinct border. The police assumed that she had died due to hypothermia – that night was a cold one- but when the coroners examined her body, they found her entire body literally _drained _of blood. There were also two marks on the left side of her neck and a few small cuts of her wrists, and they knew she died slowly. No prints or evidence were found on her body. Because of the marks on her body and the loss of blood, the entire population called the murder, and the series that ensued it, "the vampire murders". Ever since Hano's death, girls from Kairi's high school had been mysteriously disappearing for weeks, and then on a starry night, found drained and lifeless in a park, a street, or a garden.

"Still listening, hmm?"

Kairi turned to her best friend, sighing. "Yeah, and I haven't found anything."

Jade Kurobara was a tall, slim girl, 17, with her hair cut like Kairi's, but dark brown, and she had bright, lovely green eyes. She wore a tank top and long baggy black jeans, and grey-black checkered Vans. She sat down next to Kairi.

"Hey, take a break. . . A few minutes, even."

Kairi shook her head. "Aerith is alive, and _I_ am going to find her." She looked at Jade in determination. "Anything?"

From her pocket, Jade produced a small business card. It was black, with a white border. To the left, there was a picture of a gothic-looking count with a top hat and a black rose, who Kairi recognized immediately as the main character from the brand new hit t.v. series _Godchild_, Cain, his smile accented by vampire fangs. Presumably fake, Kairi thought. On the immediate right of the picture, in silver letters, was the kanji for someone named "_Kumisaki S_." and below that, in English, the name "**krankenHAUS**".

Kairi took the card, and looked at it, recognizing it from when Aerith had shown it to her. She didn't know what that meant, but Aerith had given her the card right before her disappearance.

Jade stretched, leaning back on the back of the wooden bench they were sitting in. "Apparently, "**krankenHAUS**" is some sort of famous gothic club in the middle part of Tokyo. Judging from the way the card is presented, as well as the name on it, it looks like a card from someone in a host club."

"Host club? What is that?"

"It's just a group of beautiful men that please women and tell them what they want to hear. From what I've heard, they get paid very, very well."

Kairi hold the card tight, looking at Jade, taking her bag and standing up. "Then that's it! Aerith's killer is in the "**krankenHAUS"**, I know it! Let's go!!"

"B-B-But wait, Kairi, this club is-- !!"

No use, Kairi had already taken a firm grip on Jade, and she was running as fast as she can, not letting go.

_Aerith_, she thought, _I'll save you! And I'll put the killer to rest for you, even if I have to put myself to rest!_

~`:…:`~

_What time is it. . . about 7 PM?_

"My, my, you're like a beautiful flower in full bloom. . . The most gorgeous portrait of perfection I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon." A handsome smile. "Let me taste you, even for a moment, my queen. . ."

_Like I would waste my fangs and my time on such a pitiful sight such as yourself._

A giggle. "Kumisaki-senpai! With that attitude, you can have all the blood you want~."

_What makes you think I ever wanted you __in_ _the first place?_

* * *

Please read and review! I know it was short. -cries- And the lyrics above are from the song "Nocturnal Romance" by the band Moi dix Mois.

_Fun Fact:_

_The name "krankenhaus" is from the German language. "Kranken" is "sick", and "haus" is house. Therefore, "sick house". You'll get it soon enough, I think. *sweatdrop* And I took into note how the English word "cranky" and "kranken" are similar. . . hehe. _


End file.
